<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by MalecAcid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430002">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid'>MalecAcid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @maybeldontwantheaven on Tumblr: "It's cold, you should take my jacket."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing? Come outside!" TJ said to a pouting Cyrus, still sitting inside, nursing a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. </p>
<p>Cyrus rolled his eyes. "It's freezing out there Teej, I'm not going." </p>
<p>TJ sighed. "Cyrus, it's the first snow! School was cancelled and your amazingly handsome boyfriend wants you to come outside and have a snowball fight with him."</p>
<p>Cyrus raised an eyebrow, attempting to conceal a smile. "Amazingly handsome, huh? And did you just talk about yourself in the third person?"</p>
<p>TJ huffed. "C'mon Cy, please?" He pleaded, putting on his best 'wooing Cyrus face', but he stood strong, and shook his head.</p>
<p>Cyrus thought he was safe behind the screen door that separated them, but he was wrong.</p>
<p>TJ smiled evily and rushed forward, opening the door and pulling Cyrus onto the almost-frozen ground and covering him with as much snow as he could as Cyrus tried to escape his grip. </p>
<p>"Teej! Let..... Go... Of.. Me!" Cyrus said, struggling to escape the mountains of snow TJ was piling onto him.</p>
<p> He held Cyrus into the snow for a few more seconds before he relented. </p>
<p>"Okay okay, I surrender." He said as he released him.</p>
<p> Cyrus huffed and stood, brushing the snow off of his pants. </p>
<p>"We got to do what you wanted to do, so can we walk to The Spoon now? I want baby taters." Cyrus said, crossing his arms as he attempted to look upset, though TJ could see his barely-hidden smile. </p>
<p>"No milkshake?" TJ asked and grinned when Cyrus shook his head largely. </p>
<p>As they walked along, Cyrus began to shiver, which TJ took great notice to. </p>
<p>"Cy, it's cold, you should take my jacket." He said, already begging to take it off. </p>
<p>Cyrus huffed. "No need to be cheesy." But didn't even try to conceal his smile as they continued there walk to the spoon, TJs arm around his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>